Sisters of War
by wanderingghost1257
Summary: Reyna and Hylla remember their past after the party, and Reyna realizes that maybe having Hylla as a sister isn't so bad after all. Written for the Thicker than Blood challenge by The Inked Pen.


**This fic is written for the Thicker Than Blood challenge by The Inked Pen. Since there wasn't much on Reyna and Hylla's past, a lot of this was based on my imagination. I'll try my best to prevent from being OOC, but if they are, feel free to tell me.**

**Disclaimer: Credits go to Rick Riordan.**

Ever experienced that situation when you meet a person you haven't seen in years but when both of you meet face-to-face, you have nothing to say to each other?

That was exactly what Reyna was going through now.

When she first saw Hylla in years, she was standing on a forklift that was modified for war, rushing to her aid in battle. Not that she was complaining, but she never expected to see her sister again like that. But when you're a demigod, anything could happen.

But when the battle ended, she didn't know what to say to her sister. She looked older and more athletic, but basically she looked the same. It was the smile on her face that struck Reyna as different. She was chatting with the Amazons, laughing and smiling the whole time.

Reyna hadn't seen Hylla smile in ages, maybe because it was hard to smile when you were kidnapped by pirates and struggling for survival. But now she actually looked happy among the Amazons. To be honest, Reyna was a little jealous.

She formally welcomed the Amazons during her speech and hugged her sister. She almost cried. She hadn't hugged her sister since they parted ways years ago, when she was still a little girl. Now hugging her, smelling her cinnamon scent, taking in the fact that she was almost the same height as Hylla, she almost cried, but when she faced her fellow Romans and the Amazons, she naturally masked her emotions and continued her speech, earning applause from the crowd.

Later at the party, Dakota reported that there wasn't enough room in the barracks for all the Amazons. Reyna offered to let her sister spend the night in her house on New Rome. So after the party filled with music and armpit sounds (Reyna didn't understand that) and the cupcake rain (Reyna didn't understand that either) ended, she led Hylla to her house.

It got a little awkward from then on. Hylla settled down in the guest room, while Reyna went to clean up. She changed out of her armour and into a clean purple T-shirt. When she was done, she found her older sister in her room looking at a photo, a drawer open beside her.

Reyna cleared her throat, startling the older girl who dropped the photo in surprise. She immediately snatched it up and stuffed it into the drawer then slammed it shut.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have looked at your stuff. I'll leave now."

Reyna opened the drawer and took the photo out. About two dozen faces smiled up at her. It was a photo of all the staff at C.C's spa. In the middle was Circe herself, the beautiful sorceress holding a ball of fire in her palm. Next to her was Hylla in her employee outfit, her make-up showing when she smiled. As for Reyna, she was sitting on the ground at the far right corner.

"Do you miss those times, when we worked for the sorceress?" Hylla, whose hand was halfway to the doorknob, suddenly popped the question.

"Honestly, a little. Those were innocent times, we worked for the sorceress just for knowledge and a safe haven, you know after dad..." both girls were quiet for a minute before Reyna continued, "and we got what we wanted and more. We were actually happy then."

"Until Blackbeard and his pirates got loose."

Silence filled the room again for a while before Reyna spoke, "I've let go of the past, Hylla. I no longer hold a grudge against Percy Jackson, or his blonde friend."

Hylla kept quiet. Minutes pass before Reyna heard her sigh, "Maybe we can't forget our past, but we can let go of the grudges."

Reyna turned and the sisters' eyes met. Her sister flashed her usual mischievous smile and turned to go.

"One last thing," Reyna said, "remember the day we parted ways?"

Hylla's hand dropped to her side and whispered, "Yes. I'll never forget that day."

"We hugged and swore we'll live our lives to the fullest. Did you achieve that yet?"

Hylla turned her head and said, "I can't answer that yet, but I know that when I die, I'll think of that day and say to myself that at least I had a little sister that had my back throughout my life."

The older sister opened the door and left for her guest room but Reyna could see the barest trace of a smile on her lips.

* * *

The next morning, the Amazon queen and her followers packed up and prepared to leave. The praetor watched as a guy in an orange jumpsuit loaded a crate onto a forklift and got ready to depart. Reyna summoned enough courage to walk up to them and say, "Any time you need backup, give us a call."

Hylla smirked back and said, "Ditto. Farewell, little sister."

Reyna watched as her sister jumped on the biggest forklift and left. They were almost out of camp when the Amazon queen turned back and yelled, "Oh, I almost forgot. This is yours."

She plucked something off her finger and threw it towards Reyna, a shiny object glinting under the sun. Reyna expertly caught her ring and slipped it on her finger.

Watching the forklifts disappear over the boarders of Camp Jupiter, she thought to herself, maybe having a sister isn't so bad after all.


End file.
